Mirrored
by Teh Grammer queen
Summary: Until recently, Takuya and Kouji had observed each other from a distance, unknowing to the fact their feelings mirrored each other perfectly. [Takouji all the way. Little fluffy. AU]
1. Chapter 1

Teh Queen: A simple, pretty clique shounen-ai fic. Takouji. Don't like boy love? Don't read.

Teh Slave: I won't. Too dull for my taste. The AU involves the characters being older and in high school, as if the whole digital world thing never happened.

Teh Queen: None the less, R&R!

-One-

((Takuya POV))

I never really liked school much. I mean, seeing friends was great, and I had to admit being in the soccer club had its advantages. But the only real thing that brought me there each day, I couldn't have.

"Kouji! Ball!"I yelled the cobalt haired boy, who blinked up at me from his novel, and then to the soccer ball a few metres away before standing, throwing it back in, and casually returned to reading under the tree like we hadn't communicated at all. At this point I was glad to be in the middle of a game, the guys wouldn't question me for turning red. All he did was blink at me, and my stomach had butterflies.

I had long since given up trying to understand why I felt this way about the boy Kouji Minamoto, but for some reason just seeing him made my whole day worth wild. I of course couldn't express this to anyone. Maybe if I was 10, it would be 'cute', but no, when you're 16, talking about your feelings for the silent, often moody, too cool for school sorta guy, just isn't socially accepted. Maybe that's what attracted me to him, he was the one everyone wanted to talk to, the guy all the girls wanted, yet he always declined with an air of perfect politeness that made it seem like he had not just told you to 'leave him alone'.

Our game finished. School had since finished for this afternoon, but lots of people hung around for clubs, and the social affair really. Kouji was still alone under the tree, his blue eyes darting back and fourth across the page he was reading, select strands of long dark hair falling on his comparatively pale face. Oh dear, my heart was racing again. I decided to actually make and attempt to talk with him more. I was pretty proud of my achievements thus far, according to my sources, the only person he talked to more than me were the family no one knew about, and that's saying something.

"Hey Kouji, what's got you here so late this fine afternoon?"  
Keep it cool Takuya.

"Not much." Kouji blinked up at me for a few seconds before hastily returning to his book. To a normal person, this would be an indication that the encounter was over, but not for me.

"Oh? Are you waiting for someone? Or did you just feel like staying?" I was a nosy one, I'll admit it.

"If you must know, I'm waiting for my brother, he's coming into town today, and said he would meet me outside the school." Kouji tucked his novel back into his messenger bag before standing and slinging it over his shoulder.  
I was still in shock, that had to be the longest sentence I had heard him say. I now also found out he had a brother. My butterflies grew stronger, he's so adorable... That sounded strange.

"Your brother? Did he move out for Uni or something?" Nosy. So very very nosy.

"No. We're twins. We never lived together. I should get going." And with that Kouji nodded a goodbye before walking towards the gate. Watching his loose ponytail move as he walked was hypnotic. Argh! There I go again, being... weird.

I managed to catch a glimpse of Kouji leaving (I wasn't following him, I swear it!) with someone I could only assume to be his brother, same hight, same eyes, same hair colour, but different styles. But what amazed me most, was that for the first time ever, I saw Kouji laugh. The only thing that could have made me more content was if he were laughing with me.

((Kouji POV))

Class study novels are boring, but it was just a distraction as not to reveal the real reason I was there. Sure, I was going to meet up with Kouichi for the first time in ages, I was quite looking forwards to it too, but the reason I sat under that tree then was so I could spectate a certain someone play soccer.

Takuya Kanbara. He was interesting. Unlike everyone else in this school, he made a genuine effort to talk with me. I don't really like to get close to people, comes from living in my family, but I do have to admit, I like having him around, a lot... that was weird. Oh, he's coming over, look busy.

"Hey Kouji, what's got you here so late this fine afternoon?" He was so cheerful.

"Not much." I wanted to say more, but being sociable wasn't something I had learned to do yet. The way he was looking at me make my stomach jump, I had to divert my eyes back to the book before me.

"Oh? Are you waiting for someone? Or did you just feel like staying?" Whether or not he realised it, he tilted his head to the side slightly when he asked. Dare I say... it was cute. Yes, cute, whatever.

"If you must know, I'm waiting for my brother, he's coming into town today, and said he would meet me outside the school."  
I had almost forgotten myself, I did indeed have to meet Kouichi any minute now. I started to put away my things.

"Your brother? Did he move out for Uni or something?" I loved how he pursued conversation, I'd never act like it, and sometimes... alright, most of the time, I don't want to talk to people, but just this little bit of conversation a day was like an outlet.

"No. We're twins. We never lived together. I should get going." Kouichi would be upset if I kept him waiting, I felt bad leaving the brunette boy behind under the tree. I wanted to talk with him more.

I met up with Kouichi at the gate, and I suddenly felt that much more comfortable.

"Long time no see." I smiled at my twin as casually as I could. I felt slightly out of place, me being in my school uniform, him being in casual cloths. He went to a private school a few towns over, their holidays were set at different times to ours.

"It really has been, mum says she misses you and wishes she could come see you too." Kouichi smiled back, I sighed a laugh. Mum was too caring for her own good. I somewhat wished dad could be like that too, he was all about work, and I didn't really like my step-mother much, she tended to get drunk a lot. At that moment I couldn't help but feel eyes on the back of my head as Kouichi and I made our way towards my house, the feeling soon vanished.

"So, um, do you know when you have to leave?" Making conversation was hard.

"Not for a week or so, but probably no longer, I always feel bad whenever I leave mum home alone." Kouichi scratched the back of his head. "But how are you going? How's school? How come you were late meeting me?"

"Schools fine. Boring as ever really. And I wasn't that late, I suppose you could say I got caught up in conversation." I said shortly, I wanted to tell him more about Takuya, but that wasn't really my style, however, asking about it was Kouichi's style.

"Conversation? I have to say I'm proud, who with? A friend? Or other?" The way he said 'other' sounded suggestive.

"I suppose he's my friend, yeah." For some reason, thinking about Takuya again made my insides jump, and I found myself looking at my feet.

"Are you blushing Kouji?" Kouichi leaned down to get a better look at my face. If I wasn't blushing before, I was now with the embarrassment of being caught blushing. But I wasn't! Was I?

"Whatever Kouichi." I bent even lower in hope my bangs would cover my face. Kouichi was smiling at me in a knowing way. I didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Teh Queen: Probably a little fast moving, but I've never been a fan of things being drawn out. This chapter is more or less an intro to their relationship

-Two-

((Kouji POV))

Saturday. Normal people would go to the movies with friends or something. Never really the case with me, but Kouichi was here this time, that was a plus.

"What do you normally do on weekends?" Kouichi asked, being obsessively amazed that our German Shepard could shake hands.

"Exactly this. If there's homework, I'll do that." Simple minded reply really, and if you're wondering what 'this' is, I was laying with my head down the end of my bed, and my feet propped up against the bed head, if you want to details, I was examining to toenails.

"Why don't you invite that 'friend' of yours over, I should like to meet people from your school." It was a casual question, but I couldn't help but think he was hinting something, it was probably just me.

"I don't know his number."

"You know his last name."

"So?"

"That's what phone books are for." Kouichi rose and slid into into the hallway before jogging down stairs. He probably shouldn't have, he was too accident prone to go jogging down hardwood stairs in socks. But I didn't object, a part of me did want to invite Takuya over, and the fact Kouichi was here would be a perfect excuse. I hadn't seen Takuya outside of school, it would be interesting.

Kouichi returned already flicking to the 'Ka' section in the book.

"Do you know his address, or anything like that?"

"Why would I?"

"There are 3 listings, just try them one by one." Kouichi smiled politely handing me the book. I rose my eyebrows before taking it and heading out to the hallway phone, deciding not to say anything in case I ruined the neutral mood. I really did want to see Takuya, but I didn't want to seem too eager, that would be weird, right?

I tried the first number. Wrong one. I tried the second.

"Hello, is Takuya there?"

"Wait a minute... Takuya!!"

My heart skipped a beat, I gave a nod to Kouichi indicating that I think I had it.

"Hey!" If it were possible, Takuya's cheerfulness was amplified over the phone, he spoke as if he already knew who it was.

"Hi Takuya, it's Kouji." Please don't ask me where I got your number.

"Kouji? Wow, can't say I expected you to call, what can I do for ya?" Why is my heart pounding? It's ridiculous.

"Just wondering if you wanted come over or something, my brother's in town, and I don't really know the places in town very well. I don't go out much." He would say no for sure.

"Sure, that would be great! I was bored anyway." I could sense his smile, it made slightly jittery.

"O-ok then, lemme see-" I gave him my address and said a very quick goodbye before slamming down the receiver and letting out a sigh, like it had been some great achievement.

"Nice way to use me as a scapegoat." Kouichi smiled, turning back into my room with his hands behind his head. He knew I was lying on the phone, I knew the town and everything in it perfectly, but I just couldn't bring myself to invite him over without a reason.

I suddenly became very concerned with how I looked, normally I would sit around the house with my hair doing whatever it wanted, mostly wearing pyjamas. But now I combed my hair back as I would if I were going to school, putting on the same thing I always did when leaving the house; yellow shirt, blue jacket, grey jeans and bandanna. My stomach lurched when I heard the doorbell. I had to take a deep breath to hide my nerves when opening it.

"Hi." I sounded so monotoned. But I guess he would be used to that, besides, I don't think I could have articulated anything more, with him standing there looking... cute? Again, I admitted it to myself, he was cute, with his hat and goggles, red and yellow shirts and cargo jeans. He was cute.

((Takuya POV))

I am so glad people can't see you over the phone, because when I heard it was Kouji on the other end, I punched the air, and when he invited me over, I was bouncing up and down in joy. He was the last person I expected to call, but the person I would have wanted to call most. I would have to say the time it took me to make sure my hair sat right took long than it did for me to jog there.

"Hi." He answered, in the same calm voice he always used at school, I just wanted to hug him then and there. I could have stared at his portrait for eternity, but decided I had better say something.

"Hi! It was nice of you to invite me over." I smiled, I must have looked too cheesy.

"Not at all. Please come in." He let me in. He was so gracious. The perfect host. His house was quite well kept too, it wouldn't have been much bigger than my own, but it seemed so just because things were so much cleaner.

"So is this Takuya?" A voice similar to Kouji's called from the top of the stairs. I had to double take before it hit me it was Kouji's brother. They did look very similar.

"Yeah, Takuya, this is my twin brother Kouichi, Kouichi, this is Takuya."

"It's nice to meet you." Kouji's brother was as polite as he was. "I'll make us some tea then." Kouichi disappeared into what I could only assume was the kitchen.

"Wow, you guys do look alike." Yeah, clique statement, I know, but I felt like I had to comment.

"You get used to it." How could Kouji be so cool all the time?

We sat in his living room on a long couch, I had never seen Kouji act so casual, he propped his feet up onto the coffee table, a large German Shepard coming and resting its head on his knee.

"I already gave you breakfast." Kouji spoke to it, I suddenly felt the need to cover my blushing face, I was glad he was facing the other way. The dog sinked away in sadness that there was no more food.

"Your dog?" I felt so stupid.

"My step mothers actually."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dad would be at the office, Satomi is probably asleep." Kouji shrugged. I spared a glance at my watch, it was 10am. Wow, she slept in late.

As we drank tea, Kouichi asked me plenty of questions, he seemed a bit more laid back than his brother. He also seemed very interested in anything I had to say I kind of hoped he was asking me all the questions Kouji would, but was too shy too. But that's wishful thinking of course.

We headed into town, I found it strange that Kouji would claim he doesn't know his way around, but I took this as an invitation for us to go to my favorite cafe for lunch. I had to say I thoroughly enjoyed it, Kouji seemed to become more relaxed as I told him my favorite things on the menu, and he nodded in response, actually asking me questions.

"You know, I'll just have whatever you're having." Kouji handed me back the menu, our fingers touched lightly, and I felt the colour rising to my checks. I had to pour myself a glass of water. Kouji did too.

I ended up staying at Kouji's house until late in the afternoon, I could not have asked for a better Saturday, I never did see his father or step-mother, which seemed strange to me, but I didn't mind, I was finally on close terms with Kouji, it was like a dream come true.

"I'll see you at school then!" I jeered as I put my shoes on at the door, waving also to Kouichi.

"Yeah, hey, Takuya?" He seemed a bit nervous. I looked at him quizzically."I... I had a – I mean, I'm glad you could come today, I appreciate it." My heart swelled.

"Anytime Kouji!" He smiled at me, and my day was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Teh Queen: Alternating of POV will start to be a little more frequent. Not by an annoying amount, but yeah. I do have to say this is one of my more liked chapters personally.

Teh Slave: Although not as suspenseful as you would have hoped.

-Three-

((Takuya POV))

Kouji didn't come to school on Monday. I wasn't the only one confused, he had the best attendance record in our class, and was never late. My curiosity being as strong as it was, I felt the need to pursue it, my feet taking me to his house after school. I had volunteered to take Kouji's school work to him, this triggered a lot of whispers from the class, they seemed amazed.

I rang the doorbell, and it was opened relatively quickly.

"Darli- oh." A woman opened the door with her arms wide open, her cheeks looked a bit flushed, "Sorry, I thought you might have been my husband." She giggled slightly, and was smiling broadly. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I was coming to give Kouji his homework."

"Kouji's home already? Wel-"

"Yes Satomi-" Kouichi appeared at the top of the stairs and started jogging down. "He came home a few minutes ago, you were in the kitchen." I was now confused.

"Really? Oh, well that explains it then, silly Kouji leaving his homework at school." The woman named Satomi said in a sigh as she headed slowly back into the kitchen. I was very confused.

"I am sorry about her, father isn't home much, so she tends to turn to drinking." Kouichi said slightly ashamed leading me upstairs.

"So they don't know Kouji is home?"

"No, on his his request mind you, he doesn't want them to worry." Kouichi said, wearing a worried expression as he lead me into Kouji's room. "Kouji, Takuya's here, he brought your school stuff."  
My overwhelming need to hug Kouji returned, as I saw him laying in bed, red with fever, a cool cloth laying on his forehead.

"Oh... Thank you, Takuya." He breathed. I smiled at him woefully. Putting his stuff on top of a chest of draws. "I would have gone to school... but... Kouichi made me stay home."  
I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How could you have possibly dreamed of going to school like this?" I could feel slight hysterics in my voice.

"Same way I always do... I get some medicine from the nurse in the morning, and tough out the day." I immediately saw this as a consequence of not being close to anybody at school, no one would notice how sick he was. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. Kouichi left to dampen Kouji's head cloth, and I found myself sitting on the floor next to his bed, my head level with his. For some reason I felt like just me being there would help, probably wishful thinking again.

"You know, you should communicate with people more, don't try so hard to isolate yourself you know? People do want to talk to you." I felt the need to point this out, although I'm sure he already knew it.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk to them... they aren't worth the time." I felt slightly disheartened, but what could I expect, this was Kouji after all, "But..." There was a but, I was held in suspense. "But, I... I like you Takuya, I mean... um, I enjoy having you around, I guess." I could have cried with happiness, but I held back as hard as I could as Kouichi returned, placing the cloth on his brothers forehead.

"Thanks Kouji."  
I don't think I realised it then, but that was when I knew I had fallen in love.

((Kouji POV))

Sick. I hate being sick. I hate it even more, that Kouichi is making me stay home. I never stay home! If my parents found out, they would worry, dad is too busy to worry about me, and Satomi, well, I don't think I want to contribute to her reasons for intoxicating herself every day, plus if she knew, she would tell dad.

The doorbell rang. Hopefully Satomi wouldn't answer.

"Darli- oh." She had.

"Just leave it Kouichi, they'll leave." I muttered to my twin, who was next to me.

"Um, yeah, I was coming to give Kouji his homework." Uh oh.

Kouichi had already risen to his feet to 'save' Takuya. Takuya, he had come all the way here, a part of me felt guilty, another felt loved. His look of worry when he entered my room made me want to cry, or at least hide so he couldn't see me in such a state.

Kouichi replaced my head cloth, and we all chatted for a while, I was feeling better already, it must have been Takuya's presence, he gave me strength.  
Somewhere along the line, I must have fallen asleep. I hate fevers. But I woke again to the sound of my bedroom door creaking, and two pairs of footsteps doing down the stairs. I looked around, the room was empty.

I forced myself to stumble out of bed, in a most ungraceful manner, and hobbled over to my door, my vision almost failing. I could hear Takuya and Kouichi exchanging goodbyes. I wanted to scream for Takuya to stay.

"Ta... Takuya." I breathed to the floor below me, leaning on the banister for support. My hair wasn't up, and I was merely in my pale blue pajamas, but I didn't care.

"Oh, Kouji." Takuya blinked up at me, half in happiness, half in wonder that I was awake, it made me feel heartened. I smiled and waved lazily at him as he exited the house.

I don't think I realised it then, but that was when I knew I had fallen in love.

((Takuya POV))

I couldn't stop thinking of him, I felt like the biggest girl. The way he looked at me yesterday from the top of the stairs, I wanted to hold him. My heart pounded at the memory. But he didn't come to school today either, was it his fever again? I was starting to worry My worry rose more as I was called to the office to receive a phone call.

"Takuya?" Kouji's voice sounded soulless.

"Kouji, I've been worried, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital- no, I'm fine. Can you... can you just somehow get here please?" He cut me off as I was about to ask if he was alright, it was good to hear that he was physically fine, but something in his voice told me emotionally, something had broken.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." I hurriedly explained the situation to the school, it took some persuasion, but eventually, I got a pass to leave, and that's when I ran. It was at times like these I was glad I was a fast runner.

When I entered the hospital, I saw him in the waiting room. He looked as immaculate as ever, but something in his face looked worn and lost. It hurt me. What had gone so horribly wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Teh Queen: I kinda zoomed through this, didn't get the emotion I wanted, but I suppose it'll do, chapter would be too short if I divided it up too much.

Teh Slave: Basically, she didn't think it out very well.

-Four-

((Kouji POV))

By morning I felt fine, much to Kouichi's happiness. I was glad to go back to school to talk with Takuya again.

"I'll meet you guys at the gate after school?" Kouichi asked me.

"Yeah, sure, I have kendo, and I can only assume Takuya has soccer, so don't come early." I replied casually, fixing up my uniform. The phone rang.

"Got it!" Kouichi yelled, I was glad he was in a good mood. The only good thing about people worrying was you got to see how happy everything being ok made them. I saw Kouichi leaning against the banister, phone in hand, before turning back to my appearance, but it didn't take long before I was looking out the door again. I heard a crash, as Kouichi let go of the receiver, and a long series of bangs that I didn't like the sound of one bit.

"Kouichi!"  
I ignored the receiver which someone was obviously still on the other end of and attended to my fallen twin at the bottom on the stairs, he was bleeding from the head, but all the pain he expressed seemed to come from within.

"Sh-sh-she's gone Kouji. Gone." Was all he muttered before passing out in my arms. My insides screamed. Like every other morning, the house was empty. I jogged back up stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I was frantic.

"Kouichi! What happened?" The voice on the other end said.

"Kouichi is unconcious at the bottom of the stairs! What the hell is going on?" I was angry now, I wanted to know what these people had to said to make him collapse, he was always clumsy, but not clumsy enough to fall in mid conversation.

"Who are you?"

"His brother, what's that to you."

"My name is Dr. Hosuke, I was just reporting that Kouichi's, and I suppose your mother too, had passed away in a car accident."

I was blank. I didn't know her very well, but I still felt the sense of loss as much as anyone. I hung up the phone, to the protests of the doctor on the other line, and instead called an ambulance for Kouichi.  
The sounds of the sirens meant nothing as I followed the stretcher into the back of the emergency vehicle. Kouichi came to on the way there, speaking to me softly.

"How can I do it Kouji? How can I live without her?"

"I... I don't know."

"I can't do it Kouji." He fell back into unconsciousness, or was it sleep, I wasn't sure. But I cried, and felt a desperate need to have Takuya by my side.

I was told Kouichi had a sever concussion and could only be left to wake up by himself. I felt so lost, but when Takuya ran into the hospital panting, I couldn't help but give him a sad smile.

((Takyua POV))

"Kouji..." I walked over, as my friend stood. "What happened?"

"My mother, my real mother, died today, and Kouichi... I'm not sure if he'll make it, he's not taking the news very well." Kouji's sullen face stared at the floor, completely blank. I was in shock as he gave me details on Kouichi's fall, and his mothers accident. How could he keep a straight face?

"K-Kouji, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be, I'm just glad you're here now." Kouji looked down lower, bangs falling in his face.

"I'm sure it will work out, Kouichi is going to be ok." At this, Kouji looked up at me, and I noticed he had tears falling from reddened eyes.

"How do you know Takuya? How can you be so sure that he won't just give up? This is why I don't get close to people Takuya, because I know one day they'll... they'll just leave." He stared up at me with blank eyes before burring his eyes in the palm of his hand, gripping at his hair in frustration.

It was hard for me to relate. I had my little brother Shinya, my mother, my father, and friends at school. They were always there, and none of them had ever left me, I had never lost a loved one, and then here was Kouji, who only ever talked to me, had a workaholic father, an alcoholic step mother, a single twin brother he hardly saw, and now, a deceased mother.  
I gripped hold on his shoulders.

"Look, I know it's been hard, and I know I only met him a few days ago but... I don't think Kouichi would give up on you, he wouldn't think of leaving you, not for a second." I felt strange saying it, and felt red creep across my face as Kouji blinked the tears from his empty eyes.

"Thanks Takuya." He murmured. I couldn't resist it anymore. I let my arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him into a loving embrace. I expected him to pull away and run from the hospital, but instead, I found him loosening up, and burying his face in my shoulder.

((Kouji POV))

Takuya was right. Kouichi wouldn't leave me on purpose, he was the first person I let myself become close to, I couldn't focus on the negative.  
Takuya's eyes were so reassuring, it was hard not to be heartened by them. My heart pounded as his hands moved from my shoulders to my back, pulling me closer. Was this happening? I wanted to cry again, but instead I surrendered to the embrace and let his smell fill my nostrils, his warmth flood my cold body. This person wasn't like the others, He cared, he actually cared.

The next few hours were like a blur. The doctor reported Kouichi's vital signs were back to normal, and would be fine when he woke up. My father turned up at the hospital and asked me if I wanted to go back with Kouichi for my mothers funeral. I declined. We visited Kouichi's sleeping body, he looked so peaceful, I felt instantly better and that night I asked if Takuya wanted to stay over. He said yes.

"Hey Kouji?" He asked cautiously as we drove back home with dad.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you want to go to your mothers funeral?"

I toyed with this question for a while.

"I didn't know her very well, and although I would like to be there to support Kouichi, I wouldn't feel right, the guilt of me not seeing her more often would be too much, I don't deserve to go." I sighed, trying to hide the emotion in my voice. Takuya is such a great guy, he knew not to ask any more questions.

I don't think I had ever been so... me.  
We spent the night just eating, watching TV, listening to music, all that stuff normal people would do. I suppose being close to people really wasn't that bad at all. Takuya wouldn't leave me. But I knew I felt more for him, more than a friend should, I had given up trying to deny it.

"So where am I bunking tonight?" Takuya asked me. I stuck a foot under my bed and wheeled out the trundle Kouichi had previously been sleeping on. "I gotta admit, that's pretty cool."

His amusement brought joy to my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Teh Queen: Long chapter... not much longer, but long, by my standards. It's Pyjamas! Not Pajamas dang it! .

Teh Slave: Don't get emotional there. Way to introduce others late in the fic.

-Five-

((Takuya POV))

"I gotta admit, that's pretty cool." It was! I'd never seen a trundle bed before, only on those day time infomercials. I had already long since called my parents telling them where I was, and had arranged to borrow some of Kouji's pyjamas.  
We were getting changed back to back, the thought that Kouji was getting changed just behind me made my heart race. I thought about him way too much, I couldn't even peal my eyes off him as he combed his long dark hair, blindly folding my uniform for the next day.  
I wondered what was going through his mind. I wondered if he would ever think as much of me as I did of him. He did return my embrace in the hospital earlier, but I put that down to him being upset.  
Argh, it's all too confusing for me to ponder any more. I'm just going to try and enjoy the night as much as I can, for Kouji's sake.

"So are you right to go to school tomorrow then?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah, I had better, normal life will clear my head. I hope." He shrugged, obviously in wonder himself, I admired his strength. He stepped over me and plopped on his bed quite dramatically. "I'm beat."

I did have to agree, I was pretty exhausted too.

"Yeah, I'll get the light."

"Thanks."  
I made my way back to my bed in the dark, I could have sworn Kouji to already be asleep he lay that still.

I lay down, I knew I was tired, but I just didn't feel like I could sleep. My body was numb with exhaustion as I lay down fiddling with my own hair. I heard heavy breathing indicated Kouji was asleep. Poor guy. I sat up slightly so I could see him over the edge of the bed. He was facing me, face completely expressionless, eyes closed, select strands of hair falling across his forehead. I found myself edging closer to him, I could feel his breath on my face. Did I dare? I might wake him, then what would he say? But I had to. I just had to.  
I leaned forwards holding my breath, and as softly as I could, pressed my lips against his.

((Kouji POV))

I was beat. As soon as Takuya turned out the light, I felt my body give in, yet my conscious didn't. I couldn't get the images out of my mind, of Kouichi bleeding on the ground, of them loading him into the ambulance. I let out a sigh, eyes marginally open, staring out over the edge of my bed, I fully closed them trying to let sleep take me, but it wouldn't.  
I was almost startled when a heard a small squeak of a mattress. Takuya must have rolled over. I was glad he was here now. But then a felt a warm air on my face, if was only soft, but it was there, I recognised Takuya's scent. Was he watching me sleep?

I tried not to blush and pretended to be asleep. He was getting closer. I hoped my heart was not beating so hard that he could hear it. His lips so very gently pressed against my own, I wanted to take him, and hold him there forever, yet he soon pulled away.

"Goodnight... Kouji." Takuya whispered to what he must have thought was a sleeping me. His voice was so heavenly, it sent me into a deep sleep.

I didn't wake until morning, until Takuya opened the curtains causing a stream of light to fall across my face.

"Time to shine!" He smiled at me.

"Yeah yeah. Gimme a minute." I wiped my eyes as Takuya buttoned up his school shirt. I wish I had been awake to see him change.

"I don't know your kitchen at all, you're going to have to help me out with breakfast." Takuya instructed me. How could I let someone be so blunt with me? Because I loved him, that's why. These feelings were making me weak. But I liked it.  
It was a simple breakfast of tea and toast, but anything goes I suppose.

"Can I do your hair?"

"No."

"I'll let you do mine!"

"you don't do anything with your hair."

He was such an annoyance, but so cute at the same time as I rinsed my mouth of toothpaste before heading back to my room to comb my hair. Takuya caught up with me.

"Come on!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and grinned over my shoulder. I blushed.

"N-Now wait a minute!" I tried to escape.

In the end, I let him do my hair, in it's same low ponytail, but I wore my bandanna just in case he screwed up. He was a person all of his own, honest, caring, and friendly. I really did love him.

People stared at us as we walked to, and entered school together, chatting casually, yet I couldn't help but put up my lead exterior in that place. Classmates can make me feel awkward a lot easier than they think.

"It's good to see you back Kouji!" Izumi Orimoto, the class president swung in front of me smiling. I was planning just to nod, but remembered what Takuya said about being more communicative.

"It's good to be back. Thank you Izumi." She was a friend of Takuya's, so I did also feel the need to be nice.

I sat down silently. My seat wasn't next to Takuya's, but I could see him smiling from the other side of the room. It felt good to make him happy. And so the day passed like any other, yet the thought of what happened last night still remained, no, I hadn't forgotten out of drowsiness, I could never forget, and so it make me wonder if Takuya did like me as I liked him?

((Takuya POV))

I sat in class, it was hard to pay attention to maths when wonders or whether not your friend noticed you kissing him the night before plagued your mind. I don't think he did, he hasn't said anything all morning.

The bell went for lunch. I sat with my friends Izumi and J.P. Izumi immediately started to question me.

"Takuya! You have to tell me, what's been going on with you and Kouji? He actually spoke to me this morning!"

"I have to say I was surprised too."

As far as they were concerned, Kouji had been sick the past 2 days. They didn't know anything. I decided to keep it that way.

"Oh, you know, when I went to drop his stuff off we just started talking, I just encouraged him to be friendlier, I didn't expect him to take notice."  
I then started to search the room for Kouji, he was sitting at his desk, reading again.

"Hey! Kouji!" I waved, he looked up. I waved him over. J.P and Izumi blinked in wonder as he rose and made his way over.

"Yes?"

"Sit with us Kouji, you don't need to be by yourself." I asked, smiling, he seemed humbled by the request.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to take up room- where's your lunch Takuya? Didn't you make any?"

I had to ponder this for a second.

"Huh, oh, no, I didn't worry about it, figured I get something to eat on the way home."

"I'm sorry, I should have offered this morning, I'll go get you something." Kouji indicated he would be back and left the room. J.P and Izumi were still amazed.

"What? You were at his house this morning?" J.P asked, filling his mouth with his own food.

"Yeah, I stayed at his place last night." Izumi half gasped, half giggled, J.P almost started choking.

"Well, you two certainly get along great now!" Izumi laughed. My face burned hot, half with embarrassment, half with thoughts of the kiss I gave Kouji last night.

"I-uh, I... whatever Izumi!" I pouted. I noticed that she swiftly hid the fork that was with her lunch from view.

"Oh, J.P, my fork must have fallen into my bag, can you go find it for me?"

"Why me?"

"Pretty please?" It was a well known fact J.P liked Izumi, so no more argument came from him as he left the table towards Izumi's bag. I was confused. Izumi bent in close, and whispered hurriedly.

"You like him don't you?"

"What!"

"Shhhhh, you can tell me, I can see it in your eyes, you like him!"

"And how do you know that? I mean, I don't, so how could you-"

"I'm a girl Takuya, I know these things." She tapped her nose knowingly as J.P returned.

"I couldn't find it Izum- hey, you've gone bright red Takuya, have you got a fever?"  
Izumi giggled at me.

"Don't worry Takuya, I'll help you." She winked mockingly  
J.P just stood confused.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen – Not much to say. Random events, but I'll warn you now, only one more chapter and an epilogue left. I do plan to go back and revise the whole thing, but if you've already read it, I wouldn't plan on reading it again, story will be pretty much the same.

-Six-

((Kouji POV))

Takuya's friends were nice people, they invited me kindly when I came back with Takuya's lunch. Izumi slid her chair sideways so I was sitting between her and Takuya. She then leaned dramatically over the table to steal some of J.Ps food, pushing me into Takuya's side. As much as I enjoyed Takuya's smell, I couldn't help but feel there was an alternative motive in the air. Takuya just smiled at her antics. I don't think I had been so sociable in my whole schooling career, it felt nice to belong, and I had Takuya to thank for that  
.  
"Hey..." Takuya caught my attention as classes ended, and people started preparing for clubs. "Meet me at the front gate, after you finish up at kendo."

"Um, yeah, sure thing." I wondered what was bothering him. 

"MEN!"

Kendo required all my concentration, but I couldn't give it my all, my mind was at the gate, where Takuya would be waiting for me, what was on his mind?

"MEGI-DO!"  
I had to concentrate!

But kendo ended misserably.

"Kouji, normally you're the best we've got, what happened?"

"I apologize teacher. I have a lot on my mind right now." The teacher looked at me sympathetically. I was pretty sure he was thinking about yesterdays events, no doubt the school knows all, but no, my suspense and thoughts mounted as the sun only just started to turn orange with setting, and the silhouette of Takuya stood out against the gate.

((Takuya POV))

"Don't worry Takuya, I'll help you."

These words could only mean trouble. She could read me far too well. You couldn't blame me for being edgy when she approached me later in the day.

"You know, you really should tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Don't act dumb. I think you know as well as everyone else, that if you let these things sit for too long, they either spoil or get cold." She shrugged at me.  
Her analogy was confusing, but I think I understood, I to do this while my morale was high, and before Kouji could slip away. I did. I had to tell him. Even if he doesn't like me in the same way, even if I get totally and utterly rejected, what's the point of having these feelings if I can't express them? Izumi was always the type to try and do what's best, spouting advice, sometimes ignoring the persons feelings but this time, she might have actually helped me, and so I gathered my courage.

"Hey..." I said softly before Kouji headed off to kendo. Argh, those eyes, he was looking at me with those eyes again. I wanted to blurt our my feelings then, I wanted him to know what he meant to me, but I couldn't. "Meet me at the front gate, after you finish up at kendo."

"Um, yeah, sure thing." He must be so confused.

Soccer came and passed like a trance. Playing soccer was one of those things I would think I could do with my eyes closed. What made it like a trace, was because my mind was elsewhere, my mind was waiting at the gate. Before I thought a minute of training had passed, coach blew the whistle, and I found myself waiting at the gate. I saw my team mates, and other clubs trickle out in twos and threes. I was trying to plan out what I was going to say to Kouji, but it wasn't coming to me. I had finally made him my friend, did I want to ruin that? My time was up.

I saw him approach me, it was like slow motion.

"Hey, you wanted to meet me?" Ah, his voice made me relax and tense at the same time.

"Um, yeah, K-Kouji. That's right." I was shuffling, he looked at me quizzically. Why couldn't I just do it! I was normally so up front and outgoing, but I couldn't do this one thing! "Do you remember me saying, or, doing anything, last night, after we had went to bed?" I wanted to clear this up first.

"Last night? Oh, um, not at all, no, I fell asleep pretty quickly."

I wanted to believe it, but I think we both knew he was lying, he didn't make eye contact, and spoke quickly. I felt like running, forgetting it and just running home. I needed to do this where I couldn't run, where I would be focused. I smiled at him.

"Do you think you would be able to come over on Saturday night? I'll have the house to myself, and it would be nice to have some company." I was a coward.

"Oh, yeah, sure, that would be great, I'll need your address." He got out some paper, and I wrote it for him. There would be no backing out on Saturday, it wasn't like Takuya Kanbara to be a coward, I couldn't accept it. I promised this to myself.

The rest of the week seemed so ordinary when I knew what was happening on Saturday. Izumi continued forcing Kouji and I on each other, and J.P kept running errands for Izumi. Schoolwork was still a bore, and soccer passed as a leisurely activity. Saturday morning seemed to take forever to come, but when it did, the week felt so fast.  
It was exactly a week ago that I had first gone to Kouji's house. I had always felt something for him, from the moment a met him, but only in the past week did I make something of it, I used to question myself so much, but now the only question that remained was if he felt the same way about me.

I spent the day cleaning, my mum liked my sudden change, Shinya complained when I vacuumed while he was playing video games, heck, I even cleaned his room for him, I wanted the whole house to be spotless, not that Kouji would have cared, but I just felt like presentation mattered. Shinya soon left for a birthday party, my parents left next for a 'business meet' at the local hotel. I was home alone.

Any minute now.

The doorbell rang.

I was going to tell him.

((Kouji POV))

"How was the funeral?"

"What you would have expected, I wish you could have been there."

"I wouldn't have felt right, it was a time for you and those close to her."

I was talking to Kouichi. He was still on holidays, but now lived with our Grandfather. He had recovered from his fall, a fact that pleased me to no end.

"You seem pre-occupied." Trust him to point out exactly how I feel. I shifted the phone in my grip.

"Well, yeah, Takuya invited me to his place a few days ago, and I'm going this afternoon, but he sounded so strange when he asked me, the rest of the week just went by so fast."

"You really care for him don't you?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean? Well, he's my friend but-" I was rabbling.

"I saw how you were together, you had an eye for him, just tell him how you feel, it'll work out fine."

All I could do was sigh into the phone. I didn't want to openly admit myself to Kouichi, but I didn't really feel like lying outright either.

"Yeah, I'm sure things will be alright, I mean, he'll tell me what he needs to tell me, and... I might say some things."

"You never know, he might be calling you there to confess himself." I wanted to believe what Kouichi was saying, I really did, but it just seemed like such a far off dream. You would have thought I'd be confident to tell him, having the hint that he kissed me and all, but that was such a fleeting moment, and we were both tired, I'm probably analysing this way too much, but I can't help it, this things need to be thought out.

"We'll see. I should go, Satomi is downstairs complaining of a hang over."

"Good luck tonight."

"Yeah, talk to you soon."

I hung up, walking down stairs to get my step mother some aspirin. When I arrived, I discovered she was back onto the bottle again. Every time she did, it made me sad, she could be a nice person, I think?

"You've only been down for a few hours Satomi, please-" I tried to take the bottle from her but she swung it at me, I was taken a back. The dog chose then to start barking madly.

"Now Kouji, you have to listen to your mother, I'm fine alright? Just lemme have some fun before your father gets home." She sway where she sat. I found my sadness turning to anger angry. She spent her days, laying around the house while my father worked day and night, and she spent all his hard worked money on alcohol to satisfy herself? It wasn't fair, and now she was calling herself my mother, it wasn't right. I took one more lunge for the bottle. I found myself suddenly screaming, kneeling on the floor, trying to stop blood from leaking from my forehead. She had hit me? He had actually hit me with a scotch bottle. And broken it. Which was not an easy task. Such a shock was overwhelming. My vision swayed in and out, my head pounding with the large dog barking in the background.

"Now you shouldn't have done that Kouji my boy, you see, glass is dangerous!" She rambled, flailing the broken bottle around. I had to get it off her.

One bloody hand later, she was asleep on the couch, and I had all broken glass out of her hands, unfortunately, standing became a chore, and my hand was dripping red onto the carpet. I felt like screaming again. Why did my family have to be so... so broken? Why can't I have an ordinary mum, dad and brother like Takuya and...

I just remembered.

I hastily wrapped my hand in a makeshift bandage before running out the door, turning my back on the whole scene. I thought about what Kouichi had said, about me telling him how I feel. I felt like everything for me had been a lie lately, I couldn't express to anyone what I really thought, I couldn't even stand up to my own step-mother and father, saying I didn't like how things were, and I wanted to change that.

I arrived at his door. My head still pounding, and I rang the doorbell.

I was going to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

Teh Queen: last actual Chapter. Like it or lump it, tis up to you :) A special thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed, I'm thinking about revising this fic, but that's only if I get more reviews with suggestions on how I can improve it.

Teh Slave: oh please, please help her make this thing better!! BTW – There is a short Epilogue, but it doesn't count for much I'm afraid.

-Seven-

((Takuya POV))

I was stunned as I opened the door. Kouji was panting, clutching his stomach with a crudely bandaged hand, a small trickle of blood leaking from his forehead. I touched my own forehead out of reflex, as he hastily cleaned his own.

"Sorry."

"No! No not at all, what happened? Who did this?" I ushered him inside. I was riddled with worry as I went into the freezer to find an ice pack, he had been hit pretty bad. Kouji immediately fell to the lounge. I had to keep him awake.

"Who did this Kouji?" I pressed the ice pack to his head.

"Just Satomi. She gets a little agro sometimes I guess." I was held in a state of shock. Kouji's hand rested atop of mind, holding the ice to his head.

"Was your father at work?" More default questions, and I rose to get some water to soak his hand in.

"Yeah, always at work, that's why she drinks."

"Are you alright now?"

"Now? Yes. Better than alright, I'm here." I notice Kouji gazing around me house, a pleased expression on his face. I gently washed his hand, before bandaging it back up again. "You're a good nurse." He smiled at me. Oh man, blushing, again. Always again.

"Well, you're hurt I had to do something." His eyes still looked a bit distant, I had to keep his mind on track. "Come on, lets go up to my room." I helped him up stairs. He already seemed a little better on his feet. I was happy. I welcomed him to sit on my bed, I sat next to him.

"Thanks for this Takuya. I really owe you." He said, looking down at his hand, as the other held the ice pack.

"What did you expect me to do Kouji, leave you? Lemme look at your head." Kouji lowered his ice pack and I examined the bruised wound. It appeared to have stopped it's bleeding for now. I gently touched it, and Kouji winced. "Sorry."

"I came here wanting to tell you something, but I don't know if I can, considering how you're already worried about me. I assure you I didn't plan this." Kouji looked so sad. I did wonder what he wanted to tell me, I was a curious person after all, but then I remembered my own goal. I had made a promise to myself, and even though Kouji was hurt, this was a promise I couldn't break.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you too... I'm not sure if you'll be happy about it or not, but I have to get it off my chest." I paused and took a deep breath, adrenaline rushed through me from a tingling point in the depths of my chest. It was now or never, "I know you're hurt and might not take me seriously, but I have to say it now. Kouji, I-"

I was cut short. 

((Kouji POV))

He was worried now. I just had the sudden urge to fall asleep on his couch, but he gave me question after question. I felt so guilty. I had come, I had made a pact with myself, I was going to tell him, tell him how I fell, and hoped with all hope that he did kiss me last night, and he returned my feelings. I had made this promise, just on the way here, only made in realisation that I can't let those I care about escape. But now? I had worried him. He had an ice pack pressed on my head. It felt nice.

"Who did this Kouji?"

"Just Satomi. She gets a little agro sometimes I guess."

I answered his questions, while all them time what I was going to do ran through my mind. My head was a little clearer.

"Was your father at work?"

"Yeah, always at work, that's why she drinks."

"Are you alright now?"

"Now? Yes. Better than alright, I'm here." It was true. As he tended to my hand and I looked around his home, I knew it to be true. Now I was here, everything was going to be ok. His house was nice, not at all how I expected it, it was very well kept for what I assumed was a lively family. "You're a good nurse." I couldn't help but add.

"Well, you're hurt I had to do something." It was hard to believe someone could be so persistent in caring. "Come on, lets go up to my room."

The stairs were difficult, but I was feeling better now. His room smelt so strongly of him it made me want so sleep again. I sat on his bed.

"Thanks for this Takuya. I really owe you." He sat down next to me, his face so friendly, I was lost in his eyes again. I was so pathetic.

"What did you expect me to do Kouji, leave you? Lemme look at your head." I let him examine my wound. Of course, it stung, but I was willing to bear with it for his touch. I found it hard to restrain myself.

"I came here wanting to tell you something, but I don't know if I can, considering how you're already worried about me. I assure you I didn't plan this."  
I wanted so hard, so hard to tell him, I needed to know, I needed to know for sure, how he felt about me that is. I thought inviting him over for the first time was hard, I needed to use Kouichi as a scapegoat, and now here I was, trying to do something a million times harder. What would he think? I mean, I always spared him the occasional distant glance, but only in this week had I really articulated my thoughts, what if he thinks I'm some emotionally unstable being that's fallen for him in a week?

"Yeah, I have something to tell you too, I'm not sure if you'll be happy about it or not, but I have to get it off my chest." This is what he called me here for, but my own thoughts still plagued me. "I know you're hurt and might not take me seriously, but I have to say it now. Kouji, I-"

I stopped him.

I held up his chin gently, and moved forwards, bringing is lips to mine, until we joined in a kiss. I was never good with words. Actions, actions are what said it all. I held him close to me, not daring to break our kiss. The biggest joy to me was he was kissing back.

((Takuya POV))

He was kissing me. My insides danced. I slinked my arms around his waist kissing back, telling him all I needed to right there in my room.

((Kouji POV))

I could have stayed that way forever.

((Takuya POV))

I wish it could have lasted forever.

((Kouji POV))

When he pulled away from me, he chuckled, what would he say?

"All this time I fretted about spilling the beans, and you beat me to it."

I kissed him again.

((Takuya POV))

I slowly pulled away and took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. He felt the same.

"All this time I fretted about spilling the beans, and you beat me to it."

He kissed me again.

((Kouji POV))

Maybe the bump on the head made me crazy.

((Takuya POV))

Even if the bump on the head made him lose his mind.

((Kouji POV))

For now?

((Takuya POV))

I was happy.


	8. Epilogue

The Queen: Told you it wasn't much, this is just to tie everything off, prevent the need to write a half assed sequel XD

-Epolouge – A year later-

"Kouichi!" I waved, pulling Kouji by the hand behind me. Kouichi was back in town, I hadn't seen him in so long. Of course he already knew about us.

"Long time no see?"

"Much too long." Kouji and I chorused.

It had already been a year. We told Izumi and JP a month after we started as a couple, apparently Kouji had told Kouichi over the phone as soon as he got home. Once you got close to that guy, he was one of the softest people you could imagine.

"How's father been then Kouji?"

"He divorced Satomi not long after I got those stitches in my head, hasn't been working so hard either, so on the whole, well."

"What about you Takuya?"

"Me? No complaints I have everything I want right here!" I playfully pulled Kouji towards myself. Of course I made him blush furiously, ah, it would never get old.

"Have you told father yet Kouji?"

"About Takuya? Nah. He has no idea we were both hopping to tell our parents soon but, it's a lot to carry on your mind."

Yeah, it was true, we had told our friends, but parents are much more scary. We didn't know what to expect of them, I know I would need Kouji holding my hand by my side.

But that's how things were. Things had become routine, and most of all, we were happy, the only thing that didn't change was the dance my stomach did every time he graced me with his kiss.

-----THE END-----


End file.
